The trouble with love
by Hot is toally in
Summary: ... or the trouble with falling in love. The montez has know the bolton's for quite a while so their friends. What happens when they decide to be something more. Read to find out.
1. How they got here

**Disclaimer: i own the plot and my characters that i made  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_On march 27th, 2007 a horrible car crash claimed his life. _

_The changes all started when Anna Montez called her daughters down on Christmas day in New York. _

_They came down and then Anna said these exact words. _

"_k you know my partner, Cathy and her family right?" Anna asked. _

"_Yea…" The three daughters said together. _

"_So umm like you all know they live in…" _

"_Albuquerque, New Mexico" they all said at the same time. _

"_Yea where dad is buried." Vanessa said sadly. _

"_Well umm, I have news for you all, we are going to be moving there in a few months." Anna said nervously. _

"_why?, what?" Gabriella, and Vanessa, said at once. _

"_I already made the arrangements." She said apologetically. _

" _It's okay, were already packing up." Aly said. _

"_Really? Wow I am predictable." she said amazed. _

"_yeah, so when do we leave?" Van asked as her mother left to get her agenda book. _

"_okay umm, we get there on December 31st so it's 4 days plus two days on the plane, and I know it is on short notice." Anna answered while closing the book and getting up to put it away. _

_" Soo.. I guess that's it?" Gabi asked. _

"_Hold on I haven't finished." Maria said sitting back down. _

_Well to answer Gabi's question, "Cathy and I just decided to move to one place (of course where Cathy lives) and do business there, but, I am still going to be going on a lot of business trips so then you can go and stay with the Bolton's our neighbors ,or Cathy's family." Anna explained to them. _

"_K, mom thanks!" The three Montez daughter's said quickly trying to run away. _

"_Hold it there! I have great news we're keeping this house and u get to design the other house anyway you want it to be." Anna said quickly. _

" _ok" all three said rushing to their room to escape."_

_End of Flashback _

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n: Gabi and Troy are in Freshmen year. Zac and Van are Juniors. Alyson and Dylan's in 7th grade. I know it's messed up but bear with me. please read and review! **_


	2. kiss?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things I make up:)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Well it's December 31st, 2007, bright and early in the morning and they were painting and remodeling their house. When all of a sudden Alyson heard a loud knock.

"I'll get it." Alyson called out as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh hi, you guys must be the Bolton's." Alyson guessed as they all nodded.

"Come on in make yourselves comfortable sorry it's a mess, hold on I'll be right back," she said as she dashed to the kitchen.

"Hey um, mom the Bolton's are here." Alyson informed her mom nervously.

"k be right there, oh and invite them in and treat them please." Anna begged.

"I already invited them in. So I'll entertain them?" Alyson responded before leaving.

"Hey… umm… my mom will be with you in a few minutes she's cleaning the kitchen. Again, sorry for the mess, we just got here." Alyson apologized.

"Oh that's okay, we'll just go and find your mom." Cathy said while dragging Jack along.

"Oh, okay, well she's in the Kitchen. Go straight down and turn left." Alyson informed before they even could ask.

Then she turned her attention to the guys in front of her and asked, "So would any of you guys want anything to drink?"

"Umm no thanks, Gabriella, right?" Troy said guessing her name.

"Uhhh… not really I'm…" Alyson tried to finish but then Vanessa and Gabriella entered the room and said "She's Alyson."

"Hey!, you must be Gabriella and Vanessa right?" Zac asked.

"Yea and you must be Troy, Dylan and Zac, right?" Gabriella asked while pointing at Zac Troy and Dylan.

"No but very close he's Troy" Zac laughed and he pointed at Troy.

"And the other one is Dylan and I am of course Zac!" He said laughing with a goofy smile while everyone else rolled their eyes because they remembered how big Zac's ego was.

"Whatever, dude don't think that your superior. Cause we all know that Troy is the true superior one cause he plays ball and sings…"Dylan tries to finish but ends up falling on the floor laughing like crazy trying to finish.

"He… sings… in…" but everyone except Troy and Vanessa were cracking up while turning a light shade of red.

"OH get over that, come on it was only once and plus they don't want to know about that" Troy interrupted turning as red as a tomato.

"No!... Bbut...we inssissst." Dylan said laughing in between.

"That's alright." Gabriella said chuckling.

"Hey umm Gabs and Al I'll be right back." Vanessa said in a quiet voice while trying to hold in her laughter while she ran outside to the car and bursting out laughing.

"Hey Van," Zac said whispering in her ear while grabbing her sides as she jumped 5 feet in the air screaming.

"Don't scare me like that!" Vanessa exclaimed while slapping his arm lightly.

"Remember I always did that to you whenever we saw each other." Zac said cheekily.

"Yeah it's like your favorite thing to do." Vanessa said.

"Yeah! It was and is." Zac exclaimed as they leaned in closer.

They were half an inch away when they heard a scream jumping apart looking at each other awkwardly.

"Well…. Umm.. We should go back in to see what our brothers and sisters did this time." Vanessa said awkwardly.

" yeah, yeah good point" Zac said snapping out of is dream.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n: Hope you liked the second chapter. The first chapter I thought sucked so yeah.. please read and review.**


End file.
